A Simple Interview
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: And interview with Chad Dylan Cooper takes a turn and he ends up talking about love. What will happen when Sonny is watching backstage?- My 2nd SWAC fanfic. Rated T just in case and it's a one-shot. Please be nice and review! Tell me what you think!


**A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed on my other SWAC one-shot!**

**This is my second SWAC fanfic and it's another one-shot! I like this one a little more then the last one I wrote but I still would like to know hwta you guys think of it , so review! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with SWAC! **

* * *

The lights were on the stage. It was the Albert Wayne show that was being prepared to go live. Chad Dylan Cooper was supposed to be promoting his new movie but the interview just didn't seem to go as well as they both had hoped. Chad was still backstage argueing with the brunette that he secretly adored.

" I can't believe you followed me here to keep this fight going!" Chad said angrily.

" _I_ can't believe I followed you here to keep this fight going!" The brunette said looking at him as if he had gone mad. Chad's face was red with anger even if he didn't remember what had started the fight this time. " Your a jerk Chad! I can't believe you broke that girl's heart after you dated her for a day! _One day_ Chad!" Sonny said loudly. Oh right, that was it. That was why they argued this time. He broke up with a girl right in front of Sonny and the girl ran away crying so Sonny had decided to give him a piece of her mind.

" Well it wasn't my fault!"

" You broke up with her!" Sonny yelled.

" I did didn't I! Shouldn't you be happy?" He yelled too, slipping. Sonny frowned.

" What are you talking about? Why would I be happy?" Sonny asked sounding confused. She tried to deny the fact that she secretly was a little happy but her brain just seemed to shut down everytime she saw Chad with another girl.

" Nothing." Chad mumbled as Albert Wayne walked up to us.

" Sonny Munroe! What a surprize!" He said and shook Sonny's hand. " What are you doing here?" He asked looking from Sonny to Chad waiting for an answer. Chad was looking down and Sonny seemed to be in a daze, not knowing what to say.

" I-" Sonny began.

" Came here to support me." Chad finished. Sonny looked at him and he gave her a play along look.

" Yeah, well not really." Sonny said and Chad looked at her. " Chad forgot something in the cafeteria today and I had to go bring it back to him." Albert looked at them.

" Really?" He asked and they nodded. " Well what did he forget that was so important to him so that Sonny Munroe had to go get it?" Sonny grinned.

" His dignity." Sonny shrugged and Albert laughed while Chad glared at Sonny.

" Ha ha ha! I now understand why you play on a comedy show!" Albert laughed. He turned to Chad who fake laughed with Albert. " Well we have two minutes until we air so you better be ready for this interview." He said sounding serious again and Chad nodded giving him a thumbs up.

" Ready Sir!" Chad said and Albert left them. Chad turned to look at Sonny. " Really Sonny? Really? My dignity?" He said in an _that's-the-best-you-could-come-up-with-_tone. Sonny nodded.

" Yeah. Well I'll be waiting right here so we can finish our argument after the show." She told him and he nodded.

" Okay." Chad said. They looked at each other awkwardly. " So. Have you seen the trailer for my new movie?" He asked and Sonny nodded.

" Uhm Yeah. It look's good but that kind of thing wouldn't happen for real." Sonny chuckled nervously. " Right?" She asked sounding hopeful. Chad looked at her until his name was called.

" _Chad Dylan Cooper please go to the stage now. Thank You._" A woman's voice was heard over the intercom.

" I need to go now." Chad said and Sonny waved at him.

" Well, good luck." He turned and winked at her almost making her heart melt. She watched him as he got on stage and the big applause was heard.

Chad waved at the crowd with one hand and walked up to Albert shaking his hand. He sat down in the chair closest to Albert and smiled.

" Mr Chad Dylan Cooper everyone!" Albert said and the crowd applaused again. Albert turned to him. " So first of all Chad, how are you doing?" He asked and Chad smiled.

" I'm feeling great but a little tired after today's work at the Falls." Chad answered honestly. Albert nodded.

" Yes, The Falls is going in for it's 8th season right?" Chad nodded. " But you have been busy with another side project. Let's watch the trailer of the new movie Chad will be staring in!" Albert said and turned on the tv behind them.

Some music played and then the trailer started.

_Molly, was a small town girl from Georgia._

_(Shows a brunette in school)_

_She wanted more then to being just Molly._

_(Show's Molly recording a video and posting it on the web.)_

_One day, her dream's came true with a simple phonecall._

" _Hello?"_

" _Ms Johnson? How would you like to star in our new comedy show?"_

" _Am I being punked?"_

_(Scene swithes to Hollywood)_

" _I can't believe I'm finally here mom!" ( Molly says sounding excited. She turns around and sees Dylan (chad)_

" _Wow, who's that?"_

_( Scene switches to Molly and Dylan talking.)_

" _I can't believe that our cast's are enimies."_

" _Well it's been that way for a long time."_

" _Why don't we break the fude?"_

_(Molly and Dylan are on the beach)_

_Dylan grabs Molly's hand._

" _I've never felt this way about anyone." He says and they lean in._

" _Me neither." Molly says._

_(Scene switches to their casts)_

" _So you two are saying that you love each other?" Both Dylan and Molly nod._

" _Yeah." They say looking at each other._

_(Scene switches to one of Dylan's cast members and Molly)_

" _He never loved you! He was always going to come back to me!" The girl says. Molly tears up._

" _Your lying!" She yells and then runs away._

_(Some music plays and shows Dylan and Molly on the beach and in a café and other romantic places._

" _Do you really care that much of what everyone else thinks?" Molly asks Dylan and he shakes his head.  
" Not when I'm with you."_

_(Presenter's voice.)_

_Molly arrives in Hollywood and find's love with someone who she never expected. This summer you can see star Chad Dylan Cooper and Ashley Simton in:_

_Welcome to Mollywood._

The screen faded to black and the crowd eruppted in a cheer. Chad smiled at them and Albert just applaused.

" Wow Chad. That sounded really amazing." Albert said.

" It is. Ashley is and amazing actress to work with and I'm really happy to have gotten a chance to work with her." Chad nodded. Albert smiled.

" Wow, that's quite and attitude change. From what I've heard you are always the one to talk about yourself and not your coworkers." Albert said and all Chad could do was to think about Sonny backstage. She had said something familiar to him yesterday. Albert cleared his throat. " So many have been asking, was your and Ashley's romance just on the movie or is there something going on behind the scenes?" Chad chuckled.

" No. Ashley and I are just friends." He said and some of the girl's in the crowd let out a sigh of relief.

" Well is there anyone that has caught your eye?" Albert asked Chad. Chad stared at him, his mind flashing to images of Sonny.

" Uhm..."

**(Backstage with Sonny!)**

Sonny looked at the monitor waiting for Chad to answer the question. She really hoped that he would say yes, and mean her, but what if he ment someone else? She watched as Chad answered the question carefully.

" There is someone." He seemed to be hesitating. Sonny could feel her eyes tear up and a knot forming inside her stomach but all she could do was watch and feel her heart shatter.

**(On stage with Chad)**

" We are not together but I kind of like her. A lot." Chad began to open up. Albert grinned at him.

" Could you tell us more about this girl?" He asked and Chad nodded.

" Sure. She is really nice, maybe even a little to nice for her own good and she has the most amazing laugh. When she smiled my world lights up." The crowd made an "Awww..." Sound but Chad frowned. " but I can never tell her that." He said. Albert stared at him.

" Why not?" He asked as if Chad was crazy. " You obviously like this girl very much and from the sound of it you want to be with her. Why can't you two be together?" Albert asked. Chad sighed.

" Our friends. They would dissaprove. And I don't just like this girl." He said looking at the crowd. " I think I might _love_ her." Chad said.

**(Backstage with Sonny)**

Sonny gaped at the screen. He loved someone and she didn't even know about that girl. Well she sounded amazing so maybe Chad was better of with her. Sonny wanted to just walk away from the studio, but she couldn't. She wanted- no she needed to hear more. Mostly to convince herself that she shouldn't tell Chad how she felt, which she had been planning to do today after their fight.

**(On stage with Chad)**

" Wow. Love is a strong word." Albert said looking at Chad with wide eyes.

" Yeah. I know, but I really mean it." Chad said. Albert nodded.

" You know, this sounds like the plot line in your new movie!" Albert exclaimed. Chad thought about it.

" I guess. Maybe a little." He nodded as Albert continued.

" Do you think something like that can happen in real life? That a girl meets a celebrity and they fall in love? Their friends don't approve but they can't help but love each other?" Albert asked. Chad turned his head towards the backstage. He knew Sonny was probably watching this right now. She had asked him the same question but he never answered it. He turned back to Albert and nodded.

" Yes. I think it can happen for real. Because it already has." He said and Albert's eyes widend in realization. He knew who the girl Chad was talking about was. He cleared his throat a little.

" Could you tell us more about this girl?" He asked and Chad nodded.

" She has amazingly shiny hair and like I said a beautiful smile. She and I argue a lot but I think it's our way of comunicating." Chad said looking into the camera. " Oh and she has a very _Sunny_ personality and that is why I love her."

**(Backstage with Sonny)**

Sonny stared at the screen. She was the girl. He had just hinted that she was the girl by saying that she had a sunny personality. He loved her. He _loved_ HER! She had to talk to him. She needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him how she felt.

**(On stage with Chad)**

" Well," Albert said. " I'm sorry to say that we don't have more time and that the show is over for this time. You can go to our webbsite and post comments on todays show and ask questions to Mr Chad Dylan Cooper that will be personally answering them on Monday. Thank you for joining us today Mr Cooper and good night to you all!" Albert said and the crowd eruppted in applause as the cameras shut off. Albert turned to Chad.

" Go tell Sonny how you feel." He mumbled and Chad looked at him surprized.

" How did you know?"

" I just knew. Now go get your girl!" Albert said and pointed to the backstage. Chad got up from the chair and practically ran backstage.

**(Backstage)**

Sonny was waiting for Chad while sitting in a chair. She saw her running towards her and she stood up. He stopped a little further away from her.

" Sonny." He said.

" Chad." She said and nodded curtly.

" Munroe."

" Coop- You know what? Never mind. I saw your interview." She said and he stepped a little closer.

" Well what did you think?" He asked and she stepped forward.

" There wasn't much to think. You only talked about two things. Our movie and that girl." Sonny said. Chad smirked stepping forward again.

" Oh. So what did you think of the girl I described?" He asked and she smiled slightly knowing that he knew, she knew who that girl was.

" She sounds great." Sonny said and took a step forward at the same time as Chad did. They were standing mearly inches apart. " Maybe you should ask her out." Sonny said her voice low staring at Chad's lips.

" Maybe I should." Chad said, his voice husky.

" Fine, then do it." Sonny prompted.

" Fine, I will." Chad answered.

" Fine."

" Fine!"

" Good!"

" Good!"

" Fi-" Sonny was cut of by Chad's lips on hers. At first her eyes widend in surprize but she soon closed them and kissed him back. They smiled against each other's lips and finally pulled away.

" Sonny will you go out with me?" Chad asked and Sonny beamed at him.

" Yes. I will." She said and he pulled her in for another kiss. She pulled away. " Oh. And I love you too." She said and kissed him again.

They walked out of the studio together and sat down in Chad's new car. They looked at each other again and smile.

" I guess things that happen in movies can happen for real." Sonny said and Chad's eyes lit up.

" Yeah, I guess they can." He said leaning in again. " I love you Sonny Munroe." Sonny smiled and leaned in too.

" I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper." She said as they kissed again, happy that they finally had found each other. Just because of _a simple interview._

* * *

**A/N: So that was it, my second SWAc one-shot! What did you think? Please please review! I will love you forever if you do!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**


End file.
